<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Destiny_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655375">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes'>Destiny_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Carrying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Sleepy Kisses, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muku and Yuki plan to study for their upcoming tests, only for Muku to find out that Yuki spent an all-nighter sewing costumes for their new play. Yuki falls asleep, so Muku decides to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, when should we start?”</p><p>Two young, familiar middle schoolers walked the way back from school, side by side.</p><p>“Ah, I dunno, but Kazunari said that he’d be having a movie night with a few other people after dinner, so... we could do it in my room!”</p><p>“Alright, then.”</p><p>Muku watched as a small smile spread on Yuki’s face. It was a very rare sight to see, but a pretty one. His heart fluttered. “Got any idea what mom’s gonna make us for dinner tonight?” Yuki asked.</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure. I bet it’ll be really yummy, though!” Muku answered back.</p><p>As they chatted, Muku found that Yuki seemed to be in a good mood. He never smiled this often or chuckled whenever he talked to him. ‘Could it be..?’ Muku thought. ‘Does Yuki actually like-‘ He made his thought stop dead in its tracks. ‘No, of course not. Stop assuming things, Muku!’ He pushed the thoughts away and returned to their conversation. However, it wasn’t long until Yuki’s uncertain tone broke the pleasant banter between them.</p><p>“Hey, Muku?” The green-haired boy spoke up.</p><p>Muku’s eyes widened as the other spoke. ‘H-he used my real name..?’ Muku thought, his heart beating a little faster than before. “Yeah?” He answered back.</p><p>Yuki hesitated, furrowing his brow before looking back at him. “Thanks... for earlier, I mean.” He muttered. Muku noticed the way that Yuki clutched his bag’s straps tighter. He wasn’t used to thanking others very often.</p><p>Muku frowned and immediately knew what Yuki was referring to. He quickly spoke up before Yuki could say another word. “They were about to hurt you, Yuki-kun! I couldn’t just stand there and watch it happen!” He shouted. Yuki’s eyes widened from the sudden outburst. Muku exhaled, calming himself down before deciding to continue. “You’re my... friend, Yuki-kun. And I’d do whatever it takes to make sure those bullies stayed away from you.” He felt a sharp pang in his chest, making him wish that Yuki would like him back.</p><p>It was silent as Yuki thought about it for a bit, staring at the ground intently. “...Anything, huh?” He smiled a little before sighing, content. “I’m glad you’re my friend, Muku.”</p><p>That stung more than it should have. Even so, Muku forced a smile. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Yuki-kun.” He told himself he wouldn’t cry, but he still managed to shed some tears once they were back in the dorms.</p><p>___ ______ ___</p><p>Yuki closed the door to Muku and Kazunari’s shared room tiredly. Even after a late dinner and a nice refreshment, he was still tuckered out after sewing for the entire day. Muku was already at the table in the middle of the room, already studying for their tests. He noticed Yuki at the door and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Yuki-kun!” Muku exclaimed. He got up and walked over to him, grabbing his books. Yuki could see his smile clearly, and it almost made him forget that he was tired in the first place. “Are you alright?” Muku asked, noticing the dark circles underneath Yuki’s eyes. “You look tired.”</p><p>Yuki brushed it off, rolling his eyes. “I’m fine. I just pulled an all-nighter yesterday but I guess the sleepiness didn’t hit me until now. I’ll be able to last for the entire session, don’t worry.” ‘Hopefully...’ He added in his mind. Muku furrowed his brow, but after thinking about it for a little while, he decided to let him and Yuki study tonight. Tomorrow and the day after that, however, he wouldn’t be so lenient.</p><p>Muku nodded silently and trod back to the small table, sitting down in front of it and putting his books down. Yuki followed suit, sitting down beside him. </p><p>“I already started studying math, so let’s do that first,” Muku spoke up. Yuki nodded in agreement, pulling his math textbook out and flipping to the marked pages.</p><p>They continued like that for a while, taking many notes and reviewing what they’d learned. If one of them got stuck on something, the other would help out. It felt natural to the two boys, they’ve done this many times before. As time passed, however, the room got darker and Yuki started to grow weary. Even still, he stayed awake, taking in as much information as he could unless he accidentally passed out. But soon enough, his mind started to wander...</p><p>“Yuki? Hello..?” Yuki flinched, whipping his head around to face Muku. He looked concerned. “You’re not focusing very well. Are you sure you’ll be ok for the rest of the study session? I mean, we’re almost finished, but I’m not sure if you’ll be ok staying up his late...” Muku muttered silently.</p><p>Yuki sighed. “As I said, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me. It’s not like I’m gonna pass out on you or anything.” He looked back at the passage in front of him, hearing Muku mutter a small “alright.” It wasn’t long, however, until Muku stood up from his spot.</p><p>“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, ok? Can you continue studying while I’m gone?” He asked. Yuki nodded, eyes fixated on the paper. He heard Muku walk away from the table and open the door before closing it silently, leaving him alone in the room.</p><p>...</p><p>It didn’t feel the same without Muku here with him.</p><p>Yuki frowned but still took up the confidence to continue writing. The only sound he could hear was the scratching of pencil on paper, and his frequent sighs echoing throughout the room. In a matter of seconds, he began to feel tiredness envelop him whole. It felt... lonely, to say the least. But even when he tried to stay awake, his head started to droop and his eyes fluttered shut, with his body finally slumping down on the table. ‘...Just a little nap would be fine.’ He thought. And, just like that, he welcomed himself into the sweet state of slumber.</p><p>___ ______ ___</p><p>Muku walked down the hallway back to his room, frowning. Even though Yuki said he was fine, he couldn’t help but worry. He should’ve let Yuki sleep today and study tomorrow instead. ‘It’ll be my fault if he’s tired tomorrow morning… What if he still couldn’t sleep after tonight!?’ He tensed up and ran toward his and Kazunari’s shared room, opening the door. What awaited him, however, was something he was and wasn’t expecting.</p><p>Yuki was hunched over the wooden table in the middle of his room, fast asleep, with a pencil in hand. Muku, surprised, closed the door silently, walking over to the sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, and his face showed no sign of anger or a pout, some expressions that his troupe members would see often. ‘He’s so pretty...’ Muku thought, blushing.</p><p>Muku knelt down beside him, realizing that, close up, Yuki looked absolutely beautiful. He looked at the rise and fall of his back as he slept and his pretty green lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His skin was clear of blemishes and looked soft to the touch. Muku’s felt his hands before, and his skin was, indeed, as soft as it looked. His eyes trailed down to his rosy lips.</p><p>His lips..?</p><p>Muku’s face turned a redder shade. ‘W-what am I thinking?’ He thought, flustered. ‘I can’t just kiss Yuki, he’ll be so mad at me when he finds out..!’ But even so, he looked back at the sleeping beauty again, wishing that he could feel the soft touch of his lips against his own. He fantasized about it for a bit before looking at the uncomfortable position Yuki was in. Muku frowned. ‘He can’t just rest his head on the textbook, he’ll have a headache once he wakes up!’ And so, the pink-haired boy got to work.</p><p>He grabbed a soft pillow and a lavender blanket for Yuki, setting them on the ground beside him for later use. Carefully, so that he wouldn’t wake him up, he slid his hand underneath his head and lifted it up from the textbook. With his other hand, he closed it and slid it to the side, away from where Yuki was sleeping. After grabbing the pencil from his hand, he replaced the textbook with the pillow he grabbed from earlier and set Yuki’s head down. After making sure that his back and neck were aligned nicely, Muku grabbed the lavender blanket and placed it on Yuki’s sleeping figure. He smiled and sat down next to him, admiring his work. ‘Yuki will be much more comfortable once he wakes up.’ He thought, satisfied.</p><p>And so, Muku continued studying. With the sleeping Yuki beside him, he made sure to keep quiet and to stop the table from shaking while he worked. Every now and then he’d sneak another glance at him, and although he was a distraction, it also helped him relax and take his time on difficult questions. Of course, with Yuki sleeping, he couldn’t really get as much help from him, but he did his best with the information that was provided. Soon enough, it was time to clean up, and so he made the effort to bring Yuki’s books back to his room as well. Once he returned, however, he couldn’t really figure out how to move him to his room without possibly waking him up. He was about to ask the resident mom, Omi, for help, until he heard a small noise emit from the sleeping Yuki.</p><p>Muku, curious, stepped closer to him, kneeling down beside him once more. He heard the noise again, and it sounded much like a grunt of dismay. Taking his hand to move the hair out of his face, he found that Yuki’s brows were furrowed. ‘Is he..?’ Muku thought, immediately worrying about him. He heard him sharply inhale, and he saw his arm go up and clench the side of the pillow. At the same time, his entire body tensed up, and he started shaking. ‘He is!’ Muku realized, concerned.</p><p>Muku put his arms on Yuki’s shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Y-Yuki-kun..! Wake up!” He whisper-shouted.</p><p>“Stop…” He heard Yuki call out desperately, quieter than a whisper. It almost made his heart break in two, so he started to shake him harder.</p><p>“Yuki-kun, come on! You’re having a nightmare, you need to wake up!” His voice now was more like a shout, as he shook the sleeping Yuki as hard as he could. </p><p>To Muku’s relief, Yuki woke up. But instead of him slowly opening up his eyes, he jolted upright like he was hit with a bolt of lightning. “Yuki?” Muku asked, reaching out to him. Yuki flinched and whipped his head around to face him, the fear apparent in his eyes. After realizing it was Muku, he slowly started to calm himself down.</p><p>“S-sorry.” He muttered softly, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Yuki…” Muku responded sadly, reaching out to him. Yuki leaned in, and soon enough, he was holding Yuki soothingly, stroking his hair and smiling softly at him as Yuki sobbed into his shirt. He then started whispering sweet things into his ear silently, making sure that Yuki felt comfortable in his arms. His tears didn’t stop for a while, but when he was done, he sat up slowly in Muku’s arms, sniffling softly. His eyes were slightly red, and he was still shaking from how long he was crying for. “Do you feel a little better?” Muku asked him, moving his hands so that they were on Yuki’s shoulders. He nodded, but afterward let out a small yawn. The sight, to Muku, was unbelievably cute.</p><p>“H-How late is it?” Yuki asked with a stutter. </p><p>Muku smiled back at him. “It’s already past our study time, and it’s pretty much midnight right now.” Yuki nodded, standing up sleepily. Muku noticed the way his legs wobbled, and how his eyes threatened to shut at any moment. </p><p>“Do you need help?” Muku asked, furrowing his brow. </p><p>Yuki shook his head. “I’m fine.”</p><p>When Yuki took a step, however, he almost fell to the ground. He flushed and regained his composure, looking away from Muku to hide his red face. Muku frowned and stood up, putting his hand on Yuki’s shoulder. “I’m gonna help you, alright?”</p><p>Yuki looked at him, still flushed. “What are you gonna do? Carry me to my room?”</p><p>And that was how Yuki ended up in Muku’s arms. Sure, his room was only next door, and he could’ve walked there instead, even if he was incredibly tired. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to put down the offer. He took the chance to lay his head on Muku’s chest and to grip the fabric of his shirt. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. Even though this moment would only last a minute, he could make the most of it, right? He opened his eyes and looked up at Muku’s face, watching as his pale blue eyes trailed down to his, smiling. Yuki flushed.</p><p>Why couldn’t he stay composed whenever he was around him?</p><p>After what felt like an hour to Yuki, they reached his and Tenma’s shared room. The actor, Yuki presumed, was either joining in with the movie night or sleeping in another room again. Muku put him down on the couch and grabbed his pyjamas, handing it to him before turning to leave the room.</p><p>Yuki, after seeing what Muku was about to do, spoke up. “Hey.” Muku stopped in his tracks, looking back at him. “Can you… stay for a bit longer?” He asked.</p><p>Muku looked surprised but nonetheless, smiled. “Sure!”</p><p>Yuki wasn’t sure why he asked Muku to stay. They spent basically the entire day together, what more did he want from him? Clutching his pyjamas tighter, he looked back to the entrance of his room only to find that Muku wasn’t there anymore. Confused, Yuki looked back to his right, only to find Muku looking over his latest project. It was only half-way done, but Muku still smiled and started complimenting him on how good he was.</p><p>Yuki’s chest warmed. Maybe this was what he really wanted from Muku. To compliment him every day, to smile at him, and to even hold him whenever he was feeling down. If that was what he wanted, then why couldn’t he tell him what he was really feeling? Yuki sighed. That was a question that could be answered later. Right now, it was time to finally get some sleep.</p><p>After changing into his pyjamas, he climbed up his ladder and slipped into his bed, sighing as the heat from the sheets started to lull him to sleep, closing his eyes. He heard some creaking on the ladder. ‘Is Muku coming up?’ Yuki thought. He was surprised that he was still here. ‘Ah, right, I forgot to say goodnight to him. I should probably do that before he-’</p><p>He felt something warm press against his forehead.</p><p>Yuki was shocked. ‘Did… did Muku just KISS me on the forehead?!’ He shot open his eyes to see a horrified and flustered Muku, holding his hands up to cover his mouth.</p><p>“I-I…” Muku stuttered, close to crying.</p><p>Yuki frowned. “Hey, It’s al-” But Muku was already down the ladder and near the exit, hitting the lightswitch before slipping out of the room.</p><p>___ ______ ___</p><p>Muku was in his room, currently binge-reading a shojo manga series he’s already flipped through before. Yuki didn’t bring up what happened last night today, for some unknown reason. But Muku, being the self-depreciator he is, still thinks that he was mad at him. Which was the reason why he was filling up his mind with cliche shojo manga scenes, to distract himself from what would happen to his and Yuki’s relationship.</p><p>Muku heard the silent snores of Kazunari sleeping. ‘He was watching movies for a long time last night, it’s no wonder he’s all tuckered out…’ He thought somberly. He looked back to the page he was currently on, showing the protagonist and the love interest kissing. Muku sighed. Maybe re-reading a shojo manga series wasn’t a very good idea.</p><p>He was just about to close the book and turn off his lamp when he heard the door open. Muku, being afraid of the dark, nearly screamed. He curled up in a ball on his chair, hugging the lavender blanket he was using over his head. “Hey, it’s just me.” He heard a familiar voice whisper.</p><p>“Y...Yuki?” Muku muttered, whimpering underneath the blanket. ‘He’s here to talk about what happened last night, isn’t he? He’s definitely mad at me… what if he decides that we won’t be friends anymore?!’ If he did that, then all of his fantasies of Yuki and him would go down the drain.</p><p>“Hey, look, you don’t have to hide from me. It’s not like I’m gonna slap you or anything.” Yuki spoke out, sounding disappointed.</p><p>‘But… is he still mad at me?’ Muku thought, terrified. Nonetheless, he still poked his head out from underneath the blanket. Yuki was right in front of him, frowning. But instead of looking mad, like what Muku expected, he looked disappointed. But even so, it didn’t seem like the disappointment was being directed at him...</p><p>“Ugh… I should’ve picked a better time to do this…” Yuki muttered, furrowing his brow. “You’re still awake, after all…”</p><p>“E-eh? You wanted me asleep?” Muku asked, confused. Why in the world would Yuki want him to be asleep?</p><p>“Well…” Yuki muttered, slightly flushing. “I guess it’s fair, cause I was awake when you tried it, and you’re awake now.” That only made Muku even more confused than before.</p><p>Muku sat up a little straighter. “What do you mean?” He asked, tipping his head to the side.</p><p>“It’s just…” Yuki hesitated, looking flustered. “I came here… to give you this.”</p><p>Muku flinched as Yuki leaned in closer, much closer than before. Determined, Yuki leaned in to press his lips to his own. Muku was shocked. But nonetheless, he returned it, raising one of his hands to slip it behind Yuki’s neck. The first thing he noticed was how soft Yuki’s lips were. His fantasies about him kissing Yuki couldn’t match what he was experiencing right now. Once Yuki pulled away, Muku selfishly leaned in for another. Yuki was surprised, but still returned it all the same. He adjusted their position so that they were both sitting on the chair, and he wrapped his arms around Muku’s back.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the two finally parted from each other. Muku flushed once he realized what he just did. “I’m sorry Yuki, I couldn’t really help myself…” He muttered silently.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Yuki replied, smiling a little. “I enjoyed it.” Muku smiled back at him, but flushed once more as Yuki leaned in again to press a small peck to his cheek. “Goodnight.”</p><p>Yuki then got off the chair, walking back to the entrance and closing the door silently. Muku, flustered, held the spot where Yuki had just kissed him.</p><p>…</p><p>Maybe he’ll ask for another kiss tomorrow night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my 3rd Muki fanfic! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my stories, so I’m writing as much as I can! I’ll see everyone in my next post :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>